The present invention relates to lighting display systems, and more particularly to a Halloween eye mask lighting display unit and system.
Seasonal lighting display systems are utilized to decorate homes, typically at Christmastime, to create a pleasing and festive environment for the season. Ghosts, goblins, and trick or treaters are typically associated with Halloween, and home owners also desire to decorate their houses-using lighting displays to celebrate the season. A need has thus arisen for a unique decorative lighting system for Halloween.
In accordance with the present invention, a decorative lighting display system is provided. The system includes a first housing including areas simulating a pair of eye balls. An illumination source is disposed within the first housing for illuminating the areas simulating the pair of eye balls. A controller is disposed within the first housing for energizing the illumination source and for creating an on off lighting pattern. The system further includes a second housing including areas simulating a pair of eye balls. An illumination source is disposed within the second housing for illuminating the areas simulating the pair of eye balls. The controller energizes the illumination source disposal within the second housing.